Blackbird Stone Violin
Il Blackbird, chiamato anche Black Stone Violin (Violino in Pietra Nera), è un violino suonabile, a grandezza naturale, realizzato in una pietra nera nota come "diabase". Il progetto si basa su disegni di A. Stradivari (Stradivarius), ma con modifiche tecniche per consentire di poterlo suonare. Il violino è stato ideato e progettato dall'artista svedese Lars Widenfalk. È stato chiamato Blackbird dal merlo comune (Turdus merula) a causa del suo colore. Ispirazione L'idea di costruire uno strumento musicale dalla pietra gli balenò mentre Lars Widenfalk stava lavorando a grandi blocchi di diabase destinati a far parte dell'abbellimento artistico del palazzo televisivo norvegese a Oslo, in Norvegia. Ogni roccia ha una composizione unica, quindi vibrano in modi diversi, producendo un suono caratteristico per quel tipo di roccia. Nel 1990 Widenfalk venne in possesso di un piccolo blocco diabase di alta qualità e oscurità. Probabilmente proveniva dalle cave del nord Skåne, nel sud della Svezia.Yman, Bosse. Lars Widenfalk skulptör utan gränser Magasinet Herjedalen. Vinter/vår 2012. Gli fu immediatamente chiaro che la dimensione era giusta per uno strumento come un violino. La roccia proveniva dalla lapide di suo nonno, che era stata scartata dopo che era stata costruita una tomba familiare congiunta.Ljungaeus, Diana. 1991. Lars byggde en fiol av morfars gravsten. (unknown: Swedish newspaper) Ciò che spinse Widenfalk a iniziare a lavorare su un violino fu il desiderio di scoprire fino a che punto la pietra, in questo caso il diabase, poteva essere forzata come un materiale artistico, e la trasformò nel primo violino di pietra suonabile al mondo. Costruzione Diabase è una roccia ignea nera con una struttura densa e finemente cristallina. La roccia usata per la cassa e il manico del violino ha circa 1,6 miliardi di anni. Tuttavia, la lapide non era abbastanza grande per tutto il violino. Pertanto la piastra posteriore (il fondo), fu realizzata con un'altra pietra, una diabase porfirica, vecchia di 1,9 miliardi di anni, proveniente dalla provincia di Härjedalen, nella Svezia centro meridionale. Il violino di pietra è costruito partendo dai disegni di Stradivari, ma utilizza le modifiche tecniche proprietarie di Widenfalk per consentirne la suonabilità. Pesa solo 2 chilogrammi e ha richiesto due anni per essere completato nel 1992. La cassa armonica del violino ha uno spessore di soli 2,5 mm. È stato realizzato con la massima precisione e la cassa acustica è stata costruita con fori per il suono, cornice e volute aggraziate. Le costole (parete della cassa acustica) sono state realizzate in un unico pezzo mediante la segatura di una lastra di 30 mm di spessore sagomata per formare il contorno del violino esterno. Quindi l'interno è stato rimosso con un getto d'acqua e lavorato con utensili manuali per creare una costa sottile, non più di un paio di millimetri di spessore nel punto più sottile. L'interno della cassa è dorato con oro. La tastiera è fatta di ebano. L'incollaggio di precisione delle parti della cassa acustica è stato effettuato utilizzando una colla a due componenti e il collo fissato con due perni in acciaio argentato dove si unisce al corpo. Il ponte è formato da un pezzo di avorio di mammut della Siberia, il più giallo disponibile, che simboleggia il becco giallo del merlo. Il Blackbird non è l'unico violino di pietra; lo scultore ceco Jan Řeřicha, ha realizzato alcuni violini di pietra.www.janrericha.com/marble-violin (visited: 12 January 2013) Sono fatti di marmo, una pietra molto più morbida e più facile da lavorare rispetto al diabase. Per il miglior suono possibile Blackbird è stato realizzato su disegni di Stradivari e pesa solo 2 kg, mentre i violini di marmo pesano tra 3,6 e 6,5 kg.www.janrericha.com/certificates (visited: 12 january 2013) Esecuzioni Il compositore svedese Sven-David Sandström ha composto musica appositamente per lo strumento.Broman, Per F. 2012. La prima esibizione pubblica della musica sul Blackbird ha avuto luogo nel padiglione svedese all'Expo di Siviglia del 1992 in Spagna. Nello stesso anno il violino fu benedetto da Papa Giovanni Paolo II a Roma.Wallgren, Måns. 1992. Vãlsignad av påven. Dagens Nyheter. (swedish newspaper) Da allora, è stato suonato in molti posti tra cui Dubai,[http://gulfnews.com/life-style/people/as-a-work-of-art-it-is-unique-1.275749 As a work of art it is unique.] Gulf News. 1 February 2005. (visited: 4 August 2012) Lussemburgo, Monza, Milano, Norimberga, Oslo,[http://www.aftenposten.no/kultur/musikk/Spiller-pa-stein-6426560.html Spiller på stein.] Aftenposten. 16 October 2006. (visited: 4 August 2012) Praga, Stoccolma e Washington. Un video di Face II Face,[http://www.opusone.se/faceiiface2009 Face II Face - Lars Holm and Lars Widenfalk] - Art exhibition in Linneanum, Botanical Garden, Uppsala 2009 la mostra d'arte di Lars Holm e Lars Widenfalk a Linneanum, Botanical Garden, Uppsala 2009, comprende un segmento di 30 secondi di esecuzione sul violino.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-ke2ZNdYaE#t=150s Lars Holm and Lars Widenfalk exhibition 2009, Botaniska trädgården, Uppsala 2009] Note Bibliografia * * Broman, Per F. 2012.Svenska tonsättare: Sven-David Sandström. Stockholm: Atlantis, * Tovik, Arne. Reiste seg etter hærverket. Varden. Kultur. 5. June 2005. Skien/Oslo. 2005. Page 42. (Norwegian) html * Kalsi, Jyoti. As a work of art it is unique. Gulf News. (tabloid) 1. February 2005. Page 5. (Dubai) html * Yman, Bosse. Lars Widenfalk skulptör utan gränser. Magasinet Herjedalen. Vinter/vår 2012. Page 62-69. (Swedish) pdf Voci correlate * Diabase Collegamenti esterni * Blackbird: The Black Stone Violin (Lars Widenfalk) * Blackbird the Black Stone Violin - YouTube: Violinist Guo Jia Yin plays the Blackbird * Blackbird: The Story of The Blackbird Violin from Epizootics of the Blowhole Fonti Categoria:Violini individuali Categoria:Arte contemporanea Categoria:Oggetti unici